Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Cinderella
'Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Cinderella i's another Earthworm Jim/Disney Crossover made by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot Cinderella(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, The Smurfs and Speedy Gonzales) is living a dissatisfying life, having lost both parents at a young age, and being forced to work as a scullery maid in her own château. Her stepmother, Lady Tremaine,(along with Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Evil the Cat and Henchrat) is cruel to her, and she is jealous of Cinderella's beauty. Additionally her two stepsisters Drizella and Anastasia, cruelly take advantage of her. In spite of this, Cinderella is a kind and gentle young woman. She is friends with mice, Earthworm Jim, Cuphead and their friends and kind to birds that live in and around the château. Meanwhile, at the royal palace, the King is frustrated that his son, the Prince, still refuses to marry. He and the Grand Duke organize a ball in an effort to find a suitable wife for the Prince, requesting every eligible maiden attend. Upon receiving notice of the ball, Lady Tremaine, agrees to let Cinderella go if she finishes her chores and can find a suitable dress to wear. Cinderella finds a gown that belonged to her mother and decides to refashion it for the ball, but her stepfamily impedes this by giving her extra chores. Cinderella's animal friends, Earthworm Jim, Speedy and their friends, including Jaq and Gus, refashion it for her, completing the design with a necklace and sash discarded by Drizella and Anastasia, respectively. When Cinderella comes downstairs wearing the dress, the stepsisters,Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Evil the Cat and Henchrat are upset when they realize Cinderella is wearing their accessories, and tear the dress to shreds before leaving for the ball with their mother. Heartbroken, Cinderella storms out into the garden in tears,(much to our heroes concern and sadness). where her Fairy Godmother appears before her. Insisting that Cinderella will go to the ball, the Fairy Godmother magically transforms a pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, Cinderella's horse, Major, into a coachman, and dog, Bruno, into a footman, before turning Cinderella's ruined dress into a shimmering blue ballgown and her shoes into glass slippers. As Cinderella leaves for the ball, the Fairy Godmother warns her the spell will break at the stroke of midnight. At the ball, the Prince rejects every girl until he sees Cinderella, who agrees to dance with him, unaware of who he is. The two fall in love and go out for a stroll together in the castle gardens. As they are about to kiss, Cinderella and our heroes hear the clock start to chime midnight and flees. As she leaves the castle, one of her slippers falls off. The palace guards give chase as Cinderella and the others flee in the coach before the spell breaks on the last stroke of midnight. Cinderella, her pets, Earthworm Jim, Speedy, their friends and the mice hide in a wooded area as the guards pass. The Grand Duke informs the King that Cinderella, who remains anonymous, has escaped, and that the Prince wishes to marry her. The lost glass slipper is the only piece of evidence. The King issues a royal proclamation ordering every maiden in the kingdom to try on the slipper for size in an effort to find the girl. After this news reaches Cinderella's household, Lady Tremaine, Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Evil the Cat and Henchrat overhear Cinderella humming the waltz played at the ball. Realizing that Cinderella is the mysterious girl, Lady Tremaine locks her in her attic bedroom. Later, the Duke arrives at the château, and Jaq and Gus, steal the key from Lady Tremaine's dress pocket and take it up to the attic as Anastasia and Drizella unsuccessfully try on the slipper. Lady Tremaine's cat, Lucifer, ambushes the mice, but Bruno chases him out of the house, allowing the mice to free Cinderella. At the same time, Earthworm Jim, Cuphead and their friends battle Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Evil the Cat and Henchrat. Henchrat fires a cheese gun at Jim, encasing him in cheese. As Speedy and The Smurfs try to free Jim's supersuit after freeing Jim's head. Jim tells Peter to get help from his canine brotheren. Peter gets some help from some nearby dogs and they bark to scare away Evil The Cat and Henchrat who retreat. After he is free from his cheese prison, Earthworm Jim throws a nut log at Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, who has captured Princess What's-Her-Name. Jim and Princess What's- Her-Name then throw Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt far away. As the Duke is about to leave, Cinderella appears and asks to try on the slipper. Knowing it will fit, Lady Tremaine trips the footman as he brings the Duke the slipper, causing it to shatter on the floor. Much to her horror, and the Grand Duke's profound relief, Cinderella presents the Duke with the other slipper, which fits perfectly. The film ends with a now-married Prince and Cinderella at their wedding, sharing a kiss as they leave while Earthworm Jim and their friends head back to Terlawk. Trivia *The Smurfs, Speedy Gonzales, Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt, Evil the Cat and Henchrat will guest star in this film. *The reason why Earthworm Jim and his friends will meet Speedy Gonzales for the first time in this film is because the real film features mice and because Speedy Gonzales is a mouse himself. *In this film The Smurfs will face Queen-Slug-For- A-Butt for the first time. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Princess films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Medieval adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Romantic films Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Disney crossovers Category:Royal Films